1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to processing an image signal to be displayed, and more particularly, to an image processing apparatus and a control method thereof dividing and converting a composite image signal which includes various components.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image processing apparatus processes an image signal so that the input image signal can be displayed as an image. The image processing apparatus may output the processed image signal to a separate display apparatus or a display unit provided with the image processing apparatus.
An image signal input to the image processing apparatus may be generated based on various standards. For example, an image signal, such as a composite image signal, a super (S) image signal, a component image signal, etc., may be input to the image processing apparatus.
In the composite image signal, a brightness component and a color component are merged to a single signal to be transmitted via a single line to the image processing apparatus. The image processing apparatus receives the composite image signal and divides components included in the composite image signal by using a plurality of image processing processes.
In the composite image signal, each component exists in different frequency bands. Accordingly, the image processing apparatus filters the image signal in predetermined various bandwidths to extract a specific component from the image signal and exclude interference between components which have frequency bands adjacent to one another, and perform other various processes.